The present invention relates to a layered capacitor device and an integrated circuit comprising such a capacitor device.
Such a layered capacitor device is already known in the art, e.g. from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,557, entitled `Electrical Layer Capacitor and Method for the Manufacture Thereof`. Therein, a layered capacitor device is described that is formed by an alternating superposition of electrically conducting layers, called metal coatings in the cited U.S. Patent, and electrically insulating layers, called plastic films in the cited U.S. Patent. In this way, a longitudinal stack of individual capacitors is constructed. Metal coatings of a same polarisation are interconnected so that the individual capacitors become parallel coupled. In case a layered capacitor which forms part of an integrated circuit is given the structure known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,557 by alternating superposition of metal layers and oxide layers, the realised capacitance per unit chip area is small.